


My Distant Star

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Category: Enterprise - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: Captain Archer reflects on Malcolm
Relationships: A/R - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Distant Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction I ever wrote.

I’ve watched him since the first day he came aboard the ship. The way he walks, the way he moves  
around the armory. The way he comports himself on the bridge. Ever the dutiful tactical officer,  
he never lets his guard down.  
  
At least he thinks he doesn’t. But there are moments; times when he thinks he is secure, when he  
believes no-one observes, and then a soft loneliness will glimmer just for an instant in his eyes.  
He will glance up from whatever he is doing, and it’s there. Then he realizes he’s slipping, and the  
shutters come down again. The veneer glosses over his eyes, the dutiful demeanor slips back into  
place, and he is once more, my distant star.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave kudos or a comment to let the author know.


End file.
